


Kaiju Plushy For The Kaiju Groupie

by Yapishere



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yapishere/pseuds/Yapishere
Summary: Newt's birthday is coming up and Hermann has a problem finding the perfect gift for his boyfriend.





	Kaiju Plushy For The Kaiju Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world,  
> Welcome to my first ever Pacific Rim fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. I know I am four years too late (with the new movie coming out next year and what not) but its better late than never, right? Right. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> *Criticism, suggestions, comments and kudos are (very) welcome*

Hermann wondered aimlessly down the busy halls of the Hong Kong Shatterdome. After the Breach was closed, Marshal Pentcost (who was as healthy and bossy as ever) had managed to guilt the UN in to refunding PPDC and the Hong Kong Shatterdome had been repurposed into a think-tank for Drift technology and Kaiju Science research. On a normal day, Hermann would never permit himself in participating in such a meaningless activity like walking up and down halls for no reason but today was no normal day. Newt’s birthday was exactly one week away and Hermann was still unsure on what to get him. The two scientist had been seeing each other (“Dating! Herms, it’s called dating!”) for just over a month now and he wanted to make this year’s gift especially memorable.

After a whole morning of wondering, Hermann was just about to go back to the lab and bury his sorrows in chalk dust and equations, when he bumped into Tendo. They exchanged the usual pleasantries and (tried to awkwardly) make small talk. About five minutes into their conversation, Hermann was running out of things to say so in the effort of trying to find a topic he blurted out the question that had been plaguing him night and day.

“What would a kaiju groupie want for his birthday?”

Tendo just looked at him and blinked. And blinked again. Then, slowly, a knowing smile spread over his face. "Birthday presents," Tendo said with a laugh, "Good luck brother, I've been trying to figure that one out for years, still have no clue." Tendo gave him a comforting pat on the back and asked "So how much time do you have?"

Hermann shook his head. "Not long. Just under a week." Tendo let out a low whistle. "Not long at all," he thought for a momment and said "Maybe a book? I bet the geek in him would love that." 

"Done," Hermann replied, " Five years ago." 

"A new shirt?" 

"Done."

"A fancy wallet?"

"Done."

"Tickets to his favourite play? A plant? Kaiju parts?'

"Done, done and done"

Tendo raised an eyebrow, "Even the kaiju parts?" "Indeed," Hermann sighed, "I managed to get a hold on one of Yamarashi's scales." Impressed, Tendo slowly nodded, Hermann really had done it all.

"Have you tried a toy? Maybe one of those soft-toyish things kids are crazy about these days?", Tendo said thoughtfully.

Before Hermann could reply, Tendo was called away by one of the techs. The suspenders clad gentleman said a quick goodbye and wished him luck before running off to deal with whatever problem had come up. Hermann was left stund in the middle of the bistling hallway.A soft- toy? Like a plushy? Did Tendo think Newt was a six-year-old? In that moment the idea of getting Newt some sort of child's toy sounded absurd.

However, when Hermann finally collapsed in to the too small bed in his room (read: Newt's room) the idea of maybe getting his boyfried a soft-toy or plushy of some sort wasn't so bad. It would be an easy task figuring out what the plushy would be , Newt's obbssesion for Kaiju was bordering on unhealthy. Hermann knew that Newt would love anything Kaiju related even if its head was filled with cotton. 

Besides that, Newt was a real cuddlebug and had trouble sleeping if he wasn't clingging to something for dear life. Yes, Hermann thought, a plushy would really be a good thing on the nights he did not feel like being squashed by he tiny biologist.

Most of all, Newt was not so unlike a six-year-old. He was a genius, who was dashingly handsome and had saved the world but still a child at the very core of his heart.

So it was settled, Hermann would give Newt a Kaiju plushy. But even with the world saved buying a Kaiju plushy on such short notice would be a challenge so Hermann resorted to acctually making the plushy by hand and Hermann knew just where to start.

The next day, Hermann set out on his mission. He did not really know how this whole "making a plushy by hand" thing was going to work out but he knew he needed one thing and that was materials. Thankfully, (as Staker had said) the Kaidanovskies could get you almost anything.

He found the couple in the Jaeger bay chatting with a few officers. Hermann waited paitently for them to notice him and end their conversation before he handed them his neat and alphebaticly organized list of materials. They looked over the list and assured him that they could get all the items on the list, no problem. And true to their word, Aleksis passed him a bag full of materials when he was getting food for both himself and Newt in the mess hall the same day. When Hermann asked about the price, Aleksis just shook his head and said "Our present to squeaky man."

With that, Hermann set to work on making a Kaiju plushy for Newt.

\-----------------------------------------------

Newt groanes and tried to go back to sleep. It could not be time to wake up already, he just fell asleep next to Hermann, like three seconds ago. Speaking of Hermann, where was his adorable boyfriend? Newt rolled out of bed, turned of his alarm clock and when in search of Hermann.

"Herms, you there?" Newt called out as he walked into his bathroom. No reply. Huh, Newt thought, he must already be in the lab. It wasn't uncommon for Hermann to wake up before Newt and head to the lab by himself. It was happening a lot acctually, for the past week but Newt didn't really read too much into it.

Newt succesfully completed his morning routine and gor dressed still half asleep before he made hiself a cup of coffee and made his way to the lab, opting to skip breakfast.

"Morning Herms," Newt mummbled as he entered the lab. Hermann hummed in respose and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he passed by Hermann's desk. Newt froze mid-step, that was odd, really odd. Hermann always believed in mantaing a professional enviroment in the lab ans was totally against PDA no matter how small. So when Hermann kissed him on the cheek, it either meant that hell had acctually become a winter womderland or Hermann was in a really really really really good mood. Before Newt could question Hermann further, something on his work table caught his eye.

Among stacks of reports and speciement jars was a toy. Further inspection from Newt showed two things, one: that it was a soft and very squishy, two: it was a mini sized Otachi made from what seemed to be various pieces of cloth stiched together. Among the different patterns and textures he could make out a few pieces of Tendo's old bow tie (the purple one that Allison didn't like), a PPDC logo (most probably from a standard Shatterdome uniform) and bits of old shirts.

A pair of warm hands broke Newt out of his thoughts of how bueatifully made the plushy (Newt assumed that's what it was called) was. 

"Happy birthday," Hermann whispered into Newt's ear. Newt turned around in Hermann's arms and kissed him passionatly. Hermann responded with just as much gusto and when they finally pulled away both their lips were swollen and their faces were as hot as the sun.

"Thank you," Newt said after a beat, "I didn't even remember that it was my birthday today. And I also really like that you chose Otachi. It hold a wierd sort of significance for me" Hermann chuckled and drew their foreheads together. "Your welcome and I'm happy you like it. Everyone pitched in a little, so it'a really a joined gift from everyone."

"Thank you," Newt said again and the love in Hermann's eyes were making him melt. Hermann drew their lips together for a tender kiss. This was Newt's best birthday ever because he was with the man he loved and Hermann had given him the most awesome gift in the history of gifts.

Now Newt just had to figure out what to get Hermann for his bithday that could top this. Maybe some nice clothes that actually fit him?


End file.
